LoveUhmay I have the definition please?
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Computer down, so spell check not working! Please R&R anyway! Even though she's blind, she can see he's not all bad...


**A/N: Finlay...my first fic...that made it to the computer. Let me tell you about some of my characters. Inara & Ayame are twins, although Inara is totally blind & Ayame is not but she wears glasses. Although Inara is blind, she has the ability to see...or rather feel even the slightest movements through the ground or other solid objects her opponent has any kind of body contact with. She can also get an idea of what a person looks like by bumping into, tapping, punching, etc. them. She can also do some Earth bending. Only people of her family can do any bending of the sort because its a blood line thing & they are descendants of the Avatar. (yes i got some of these ideas from Avatar please don't shoot me) Ayame is a med nin & she also has a special jutsu that involves plants. Yes I know my why of wording things sucks...but I do have a C in my English class but you probably figured that out when you first read the summery...so...yeah. please R&R. **

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto own naruto or any other ideas I use from other shows. What I own is what I came up with from my brain power & what so everness.

**Time to Think**

The ninjas have just returned from a rescue mission of a young girl named Matsuri of the village hidden in the wind who is also the one & only now somewhat caring Sabaku no Gaara's pupil.

Now back at the Kohana, Inara & Shikamaru where seeing off the group of sand ninjas back to Suna when Gaara asked…

"Where's Naruto?"

"He left not to long ago to train with Jariya-sama." Inara answered.

"Jariya? The Sanin? " Gaara asked.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru yawned. "He's going to be gone for like three years….right?" He asked Inara.

"I'm pretty sure that's what he said." Inara answered back.

"Well good bye Cry baby. Good bye Inara." Temari waved as they left.

"Tch." Shikamaru smiled.

"Have a safe trip." Inara smiled & waved good bye to them.

As the four ninjas were walking away Matsuri turned around & ran up 2 Shikamaru & was talking to him about Something but Inara didn't hear because she was thinking of something else…..or someone else to be exact.

"I don't even know what he looks like, yet….I think I love him. He's Changed so much in such a sort time. He's not blood thirsty, nor crazy, like he once was . He actually cared enough for this one student, the only one who actually wanted to be his student, & he went all out of his way to rescue her. Not only that but when he talks to you he sounds some what shy, when before he threatened to kill some one. When he walks, the vibes I receive from him tell me, one day, he wishes to be cared by by some one….." Inara smiled to her self.

"ara...Inara...Oi Inara are you listening or are you deaf as well?"

"Oh...sorry Shikamaru. What where you saying?"

"I said...we have to take the students back to the academy, than we have to report back to Tsanade-sama to let her know they left. Shikamaru yawned.

All right than. Lets go back to the academy." She said to Shikamaru & the students

The whole way back to academy, and then to Tsunades office all she could think of was...Gaara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inara has long brown hair that extends down to the middle of her back, unless she's in a battle she will tie it up neatly into a bun. Her eyes are a frosty green that almost look pale. She wears an outfit similar to Sakuras (but is more into a style of tophs from the avatar, but instead of a yellow top layer its a forest green every thing else is pretty much the same color as tophs outfit) Her ninja sandals are a forest green as well. She's known for her foul mouth & name calling around enemies & people she doesn't like. Around any one else shes pretty nice. She is also best friends with hinata. She is completely blind but can see here surroundings bye feeling the vibrations from the Earth that is absorbed from people. Although she has no idea what her friends look like, she can get an idea bye...One: feeling their face & getting ideas from shapes & such. (sorry for not being very descriptive) The other is when she bumps, tapes, pokes, hugs, etc. she can get an idea of the appearance as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great job you two. Tsunade said cheerfully. The rescue mission was a success. Since it did, you both get the rest of the day off. You both are great chuunin leaders.

Happily without even saying good bye, Shikamaru left the room & headed down to his favorite cloud watching spot. Inara on the other hand could care less. She wasn't paying much attention any way.

Tsunade stared at her wondering why she was still standing there .

Calling space craft Inara, this is Tsunade station calling. Please return to planet Earth. Tsunade joked.

Snapping out of her daze, Inara realized she was free to go. She said good bye to Tsunade & than left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the streets of Kohana Inara was still spacing out when she suddenly bumped into some one who than spoke.

"Lost in thought Eh? You stay there to long you might not find your way back."

"Sayuri Sensei?!" Gasped Inara.

Sayuri is 5ft 7inch tall. She looks to be about 24 years old, but she is actually been alive since the beginning of man it's self. (you need some one to wipe out cave men & dinosaurs) In fact she's not even human. She is an Elf from a land called Avalon, witch is very hard to find unless you've been there before. She is one of the original 13 members, of a Grim Reaper organization called, Organization XIII (yes I know that the name was taken from kingdom hearts 2 I'm not very creative when it comes to names). She has long silver hair that extends down to the middle of her back & big, happy blue eyes. She Has pointed ears that extend about 6 to 7 inches out. She wheres a white dress with a blue boarder, on the top & bottom, that is about 3 inches wide, that looks like something out of the Roman era. The dress extends down to just above the knees. Over the top of her shoulders she wears a small poncho that's white, also with a thin blue boarder around the outside & where the head goes through. Hanging off the three corners of the poncho are three green balls, one for each corner, with a tassel at the bottom of each one. Around her waist, she wheres a green sash, about 5 inches wide, with a yellow zigzag pattern down the middle. Tucked under than out & over the top of the sash, she wheres a long cloth, made from the same patterned cloth that her whole outfit came from, the top comes over the sash & reaches down to her mid thigh. The bottom ends 3 inches from the ground. Attached to the sash there is a long narrow pouch that contains 12 arrows. Over her right down to her left side of her hip she wheres her bow. Until he left the village she was Uchiha Sasukes Garden. She was a close friend to the Uchiha clan & lived with them until the slaughtering of the village 5 years ago. During the slaughtering of the Uchiha village, Uchiha Itachi, for reasons unknown, he raped Sayuri leaving her pregnant, giving her a son whom she named Sylthfarn (that's a story for another time). All though she's a single mom she does date...one person in particular...Kakashi. Sylthfarn thinks of Kakashi as a father figure. All though Sayuri is a Grim Reaper, she is very nice, yet somewhat insane she is is very full of wisdomness & is often looked up to as the lady with the advice. If you didn't know her you would probably never guess that one day you might be in her bingo book.(isn't she described better than Inara any way )

"I know your blind, but your usual more aware of your surroundings than me. So whats got you so out of wack?" Sayuri asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"O.K Who's the boy?"

"What makes you think I was thinking about a boy?"

"So you where thinking about a girl?" Sayuri joked.

Inara gave Sayuri (although she's blind) a "your so pathetic & you've got to be joking" look.

"O.K. O.K. enough fun, So seriously..._who's the boy?"_ Sayuri said in a begging voice.

"Nope I'm not going to tell you now...you've made me mad." Inara said with a fake pout than turned her head away.

"Aw come on now, don't be so...Hey a Penney!" Sayuri bent down to pick it up & when she stood back up, she saw the glare Inara gave her.

"Uh...sorry." Sayuri grind. "Now t_ell_ me." She begged.

No!

"The way your acting I can tell you _really_ want to tell some one but your just to shy to do so. Pulse you are just messing with me because I was messing with you & now I just confused my self.

Inara arched an eye brow than said..."fine than..." She sighed.

"It's Gaara..."

Sayuri grind. Inara felt the atmosphere change. She knew what Sayuri was doing. Sayuri was taking a glimpse into Inara's future.

"Sayuri Sensei! What did you see?"

"I'll never tell." Sayuri grind even wider.

"Aw, Come on!" Inara pleaded

"Nope!"

"Tch! Fine than be that way. I wonder if I should tell him or not though?" Inara thought out loud.

"Don't worry, he'll find out soon enough." Sayuri said now with a devilish grin.

"How do you figure that?" Inara asked puzzled.

-la poof- (silence)

"Sayuri Sensei...Sayuri?! Are you still here?!" She sighed than taped the ground lightly with her foot, but the only vibs she received was from the other people walking bye & some buildings. Sayuri was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Inara looked around a little longer but decided to give up & go home. She never did find out what Sayuri saw in her future...untill the day of the party.

**A/N: FINALY! I've finaly got a fic done & one the computer. dances around Sorry you had to see that its pretty bad. Anywho Im hopping I'll get the next chapter on as sone as posibible...but theres no telling with lazy old my. O.K. Im not that old. Please tell me what you think. Feel free to tell me what I can improve on.**

_from the editor: well it still has bad grammar cuz our spell check is retarded and the author needs her little sis to help her so if you see somthing messed up i know theres alot but well our comp is stupid so pls R&R bye -gazfan- (you can call me gaz)_


End file.
